List of KNS Side Stories
This is a list of all the Kouja no Senshi Side stories in chronological order. Timeline chronology is still in progress. Each one with a parenthesis on the side on the orders not KNS Style for most (save for Regular Show and Looney Tunes Show ones) will be marked which tributes are which. Between Season 1 & 2 *Maniac Mansion~KNS Style (Game)** *Mac Daddy~KNS Style (Fosters) *Miss Yukari~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh)** *The Telltale Statue (Simpsons) *Mr. Scatterbrain Gets Busted (Simpsons)** *Osaka's Day~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh)** *There's No Time for Love, Mr. Bump (Peanuts)** *Hell is Other Droids (Futurama)** *Nyamo~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh) *Draaaaaaken! (Fosters) *Gray Widower (Simpsons)** *The Fruits of Wrath (Simpsons)** *Ratatouille~KNS Style (Movie)** *Great Mouse Detective~KNS Style (Movie)** *Pool, Pool, Pool~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh) *Secret of Monkey Island~KNS Style (Game) *The Brain (Spongebob) *Summer Break~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh) *SBemail: Stunt Double~KNS Style (Homestar)** *SBemail: Dangeresque 3~KNS Style (Homestar)** *Cape Danger (Simpsons)** *First Day~KNS Style (Regular Show)** *Mr. Stubborn Gets an Anal Probe (South Park)** *Sports Fest~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh) *Terror Tales of the Park~KNS Style (Regular Show) *Billy and Mandy's Jacked Up Halloween~KNS Style (Billy & Mandy)** *Culture Fest~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh) *Appreciation Day~KNS Style (Regular Show) *A Furry Built for Two (Futurama)** *Mr. Muky the Christmas Goo (South Park)** *Happy Dethemberween~KNS Style (Homestar)** *A Mislead Claus (Fosters)* *Operation NAUGHTY~KNS Style (KND) *New Year's Dream Special~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh) *Homestar Ruiner~KNS Style (Game)** *Labyrinth~KNS Style (Movie) *Strong Badia the Free~KNS Style (Game)** *Pokemon Bug Catching (Spongebob)** *Danni Dies (South Park)** *Puffy Kitties Take a Bath (Spongebob) *Grilled Cheese Deluxe~KNS Style (Regular Show) *Song of the South~KNS Style (Movie)** *Lita's Fear of Flying (Simpsons)** *The Mask~KNS Style (Courage) *Tower of Zalost~KNS Style (Courage) *Miss Sakaki~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh) *Go Goo Go~KNS Style (Fosters) *Portal~KNS Style (Game)** *Night at the Museum~KNS Style (Movie) *More Smarter~KNS Style (Regular Show)** *There's No Disgrace Like Homestar (Simpsons)** *Baddest of the Bands~KNS Style (Game)** *Team Spicer vs the 18th Amendment (Simpsons)** During Ch 8 *Dangeresque 3~KNS Style (Game)** *8-Bit is Enough~KNS Style: Extended/Revamped Edition (Game)** Between Ch 8 & Mov 2 *Strong Bad and the Cold Ones Factory (Futurama)** *Keeper of the Reaper~KNS Style (Billy & Mandy)** *Piano Classes (Cow & Chicken) *TSTV (Family Guy)** *Talent Shock (Spongebob) *Littles (South Park)** *Sbemail: Date~KNS Style (Homestar)** *Digital Keeper (South Park)** *A Few Bad Neighbors (Simpsons)** *Flea Capades (South Park) *Life on the Quick Lane (Simpsons)** *Last Temptation of Danny Fenton (Simpsons)** *Gene Burrows Roberts (Simpsons)** *'Ello Gov'nor~KNS Style (Regular Show)** *Mr. Messy Goes Nanners (South Park) *Jimmy Neutron's Rival (Simpsons) *Sbemail: Caffeine~KNS Style (Homestar) *Something Reeks (Spongebob) *Oh In-Law, Where Art Thou? (Simpsons)** *Love's Labours Lost in Sea (Futurama)** *The Ruler's New Joe (Rocko) *I Third That Emotion (Futurama) *The Power~KNS Style (Regular Show) *Mouser Wallows and Rigby's Swallows (Family Guy)** *Miss Helpful's Texas (Spongebob)** *Bolt~KNS Style (Movie) *Rio~KNS Style (Movie) *Driving School (Spongebob) *Tommy vs Vlad (South Park)** *Capt. Wheez Pirate (Cow & Chicken)** *Rodent is Dead (Rocko)** *Free Moby Dick (South Park) *Jack-Roids (Family Guy) *Justin Lawson Must Die! (South Park)** *Make Love, Not Monsters (South Park) *Gene Burrows' Last Gleaming (Simpsons)** *Rini Gets a Donphan (Simpsons)** *Rika on Ice (Simpsons)** Between Mov 2 & Ch 9 *Sibling from the Same Planet (Simpsons)** *Muppets from Space~KNS Style (Movie)** *Sibling from Another Series (Simpsons)** *Daredevil, Bump, and Rayquaza (Spongebob)** *Lita's Melachony~KNS Style (Sailor Moon)** *Day of the Jerkanapes (Simpsons)** *One Phage's Trash (Spongebob)** *Casablanca Memories~KNS Style (Sailor Moon)** *Seeing Bunny (Fosters) *Little Littles (Dilbert) *Chin-Collies (South Park)** *Raye & Mina's Girls School Battle~KNS Style (Sailor Moon)** *Treehouses (South Park) *Sylvia Begins Again (Futurama)** *Bendergeist (Family Guy) *I Am Fuming (Pink) (Simpsons)** *Amy's First Love~KNS Style (Sailor Moon)** *Escaping is Hard to Do (Family Guy) *Weasel Jokes (Spongebob)** *Radio Miss Naughty (Simpsons) *Mecha Kitten (South Park)** *Mr. Nervous's First Kiss (Cow & Chicken)** *Contact Home (Fosters) *Meowth the Murderer (Simpsons)** *Hotaru the Beauty Queen (Simpsons)** *Hoodwinked~KNS Style (Movie) *Sharks (Spongebob) *Men in Black~KNS Style (Movie) *Billy & Mandy's Big Boogie Adventure~KNS Style (Also Between OAV 3 & Ch 11 for Future Timeline)** *Mr. Scatterbrain Goes to Osaka (Family Guy) *Meat Your Maker~KNS Style (Regular Show) *The Brer and the Loxy (Simpsons)** *Mr. Scatterbrain's Secret Box (Spongebob)** *Hypno Doggy Luv (Rocko)** *Cult Heads (Rocko)** *The Bossy Games (Family Guy)** *Dizzy~KNS Style (Regular Show) *The Great Thief Detectives (Simpsons)** *Mordecai and the Rigbys~KNS Style (Regular Show) *I Dream of Gee-Whizz (Family Guy)** *Lost Our Hotaru (Simpsons)** During OAV 2A *Toy Story~KNS Style (Movie) *Friendship is Magic~KNS Style (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Monkey Island 2: LeChuck's Revenge~KNS Style (Game) *Toy Story 2~KNS Style (Movie) Between OAV 2B & Special 2 *Jungle, Schmungle (South Park)** *Summertime Stinks (South Park) *In Adelaine We Trust (Simpsons) *A Streetcar Named Miss Calamity (Simpsons)** *Zim the Lover (Simpsons) *Control Freak the General (Simpsons)** *Much Greasy & Katie About Nothing (Simpsons)** *Last of the Pink Hat Gals (Simpsons) *Ally Mouth (Spongebob) *Halloween Tree~KNS Style (Movie)** *Mouser in Love (Family Guy) *Nervous of Darkness (Simpsons) *The Strongbadman (South Park)** *Mina Be Not Proud (Simpsons)** *Merry Christmas, The Strangler (South Park)** *A Very Special Kouja no Senshi Freakin' Christmas (Family Guy)** *Academy Confidential (Simpsons)** *James' Phobia (Simpsons)** *Mr. Scatterbrain's Enemy (Simpsons)** *Miss Helpful in Chains (Simpsons)** *The Spicer House Rules (Futurama)** *Carl Loves Miss Whoops (Family Guy)** *Hiram the Katie (Simpsons)** *Proper Protection Use (South Park)** *A Cruise to Remember (Futurama)** *Leap Rodents (Rocko)** *Swiper's Granny is a Dirty Fox (South Park)** *Not Without My Capsule (South Park)** *Swiper's Granny is Still a Dirty Fox (South Park)** *Phage Borg (Spongebob)** *Mr. Tickle's Progress (Family Guy)** *The Little Misses vs the Monorail (Simpsons)** *The SSSSS Squad Get Made (Futurama)** *Team Spicer vs Australia! (Simpsons)** *30% Iron Boid (Futurama)** *Music Geeks (Spongebob)** *The Italian Gene (Simpsons)** *An American Tail~KNS Style (Movie) *The PTA Almost Disbands (Simpsons) *Country K On Strike (South Park) *Miss Naughty Sells Her Soul (Simpsons)** *Who's Afraid of the Night (Cow & Chicken)** *Bubs' Chocolate Cookie Balls (South Park) *Miss Teacher Bangs a Meowth (South Park)** *Different Vocations (Simpsons)** *Chatterbox's Date with Density (Simpsons)** *Dead Stars (South Park)** *Phagey Can't Buy Me Love (Simpsons)** *Conan Gets an "A" (Simpsons)** *Poke-MON (South Park)** *Hurricane Persnickety (Simpsons)** *Cherry Gets a Job (Simpsons)** *Flara & Beta My Dears (Fosters)** *Bobcat Badman (Simpsons)** *Kittens Misbehavin' (Simpsons)** *Last Exit to Tokyo (Simpsons)** *Team Spicer's Fact (Dilbert) *Funeral for a Jerk (Simpsons)** *Snake-Kill Day (Simpsons)** *Days of Wine and Squeaks (Simpsons) *Chiyo's Dream Catcher (Cow & Chicken) *Black Mamba's Pregnancy (Dilbert)** *Black Mamba's Delivery (Dilbert)** *Saddlesore Galaxia (Simpsons) *Happy Am the Egg Man (Futurama) *Casa Del Mon (South Park) *Crazy Geist (Rocko)** *Scatterbrain & Bounce (Simpsons) *To Love and Die in Texas (Family Guy)** *This is My Jam~KNS Style (Regular Show) *Carl vs Miss Helpful & the 8th Commandment (Simpsons) *Large Adelaine (Simpsons) *Prank Callers~KNS Style (Regular Show)** *Arrgh, Me Matey! (Spongebob) *Midnight Pills (Simpsons)** *Mall Wars (Fosters)** *The Tokyo Connection (Simpsons) *Hotaru the Greek (Simpsons) *Megastore Cop (Cow & Chicken) *Mouser's Girlfriend (Simpsons) *Night of the Groaning Homeless (South Park)** *Go Viral~KNS Style (Regular Show) *Cherry the Vegetarian (Simpsons) *The Gene Next Door (Simpsons)** *Mr. Bump at the Bat (Simpsons) *The Growling (Futurama)** During OAV 2C *The Way Halfas Weren't (Simpsons)** *Toy Story 3~KNS Style (Movie) *Wreck it Ralph~KNS Style (Movie) *The Return of Harmony~KNS Style (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Between OAV 2C Epilogues *It's Magic, Mr. Tickle (Peanuts)** *Sugar Coated Frights (Rocko)** *Halloween with Pete Ghost (Cow & Chicken)** *Tales from the Wasteland~KNS Style (Manga) *Coded~KNS Style (Game) *Dream Drop Distance~KNS Style (Game) *A Canterlot Wedding~KNS Style (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Kingdom Hearts III~KNS Style (Game) *Epic Mickey~KNS Style (Game) *The Power of Two~KNS Style (Game) *The Power of Illusion~KNS Style (Game) *KNS & the King of Thieves (Movie) *Return to the Sea~KNS Style (Movie) *Cars~KNS Style (Movie) *Alice (2010 Version)~KNS Style (Movie) *Simba's Pride~KNS Style (Movie) Between Special 3 & Christmas Specials *Lita's Wedding (Simpsons)** *Tokyo (Or How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love Legalized Gambling) (Simpsons)** *In-Law, Can You Spare 2 Dimes? (Simpsons)** *Washu's Product Name (Dilbert)** *Sonik's Comet (Simpsons)** *Tokyo's Competition (Dilbert) *Free Cake~KNS Style (Regular Show) *Jack's Prototype (Dilbert) *The Stand Singer (Rocko) *Amy's Testing (Dilbert) *Welcome Back, Max Sr. (Family Guy)** *Caffeinated Coffee Tickets~KNS Style (Regular Show) *Jack the Genius (Simpsons) *Buenos Aeris Trip (Dilbert)** *I Take Thee Robert (Family Guy) *Best Friends for Life (South Park) *Halloween in Juuban St. (Family Guy)** *Bird Droid of Arc-Catraz (Futurama) *Digidestined After Dark (Simpsons)** *Cats and Sakaki (Family Guy)** *Death Punchies~KNS Style (Regular Show)** *Mayor's Informercial (Fosters) *Moaning Mimi (Simpsons)** *Strong Beard (South Park) *Candy with Nuts (Spongebob)** *Rigby's Body~KNS Style (Regular Show) *Sight For Weird Eyes (Fosters) *Roll's Boobs Destroy Society (South Park) *Ratigan's Heir (Simpsons) *There's Something About Piny (Family Guy) *World Wide Fussy (Fosters) *Gumball Joins NAMBLA (South Park) *Proposition Toon (Futurama) *I Have No Nephew (Rocko)** *Buenos Aeris' Hunger (Dilbert)** *Minimus' Homeworld (Futurama) *Jungle Men in the Mood (Futurama)** *It's Christmastime in Country K (South Park)** *Road to Santaman (Family Guy)** *And Then There Were Littler (Family Guy)** *Bowser Jr's Brothers (Fosters) *UPDATE: Bunny Tide (Simpsons) *Happiness is a Warm Teddy, Jimmy Neutron (Peanuts) *How Katz Requisitioned His Groove Back (Futurama)** *Ship-haied (Spongebob)** *Twits in April (Spongebob)** *Jokesters (Rocko)** *Brer Aid (South Park)** *Sailing the Many Zs (Rocko) *The Best Burger in the World~KNS Style (Regular Show) *Maximum Meatball-Drive (Simpsons) *Last of the Osakians (South Park) *Jerkwads the Movie (Simpsons) *Die, Drugists, Die (South Park)** *Fists of Justice~KNS Style (Regular Show) *Portal 2~KNS Style (Game) *Marie's Ponyta (Simpsons) *Bobcat Letter Blues (Simpsons)** *Smoke Out (South Park)** *Over the Top~KNS Style (Regular Show) *W.T.H. (South Park) *The Glee of Sect (Simpsons) *A Fish Called Flara (Simpsons) *Benson Be Gone~KNS Style (Regular Show) *Jerkwads and the Ex-Generals (Simpsons) *Cream the Tree Hugger (Simpsons) *Pooh and Piglet's Art (Dilbert)** *Mariachi-Demic Part 1 (South Park) *Mariachi-Demic Part 2 (South Park) *Unfortune Cookie (Rocko) *Fortune Cookie~KNS Style (Regular Show) *Mayor's Snuke (South Park) *Hiram vs Ratigan & Kate (Simpsons) *Please Mr. Lazy, Don't Hammer 'Em (Simpsons) *Tauros Gang (Cow & Chicken)** *Don~KNS Style (Regular Show) *Mayored to the Magma (Simpsons) *Dances With Na'vi (South Park) *It's the Pumpkin King, Squidward (Peanuts)** *Spanish Tai (Futurama) *You're Not Elected, Patrick Star (Peanuts) *Funny Droid (South Park) *Madness Returns~KNS Style (Game) *Scatterbrain the Bubs (Simpsons)** *KNS Turkey Time (Rocko)** *Fickled Fathers (Rocko)** *Mr. Bump Gets an F (Simpsons) *Eustace and Xandir (Simpsons) *Hiram Should Lay Off the Snacks (South Park) *Why, Sailor Moon, Why? (Peanuts)** *A Decemberween Pagent~KNS Style (Homestar)** *Tot Toys Christmas (South Park)** Between Season 2 & 3 *Lumpkins Roasting on an Open Fire (Simpsons)** *KNS' Modern Christmas (Rocko)** *Red Sleigh Below (South Park)** *Trick of the Magi (Simpsons)** *Homestar Presents: Presents!~KNS Style (Homestar)** *The Great Question (Rocko)** *The Great Answer (Rocko)** *Be My Valentine, Bowser Koopa (Peanuts)** *I Love Mr. Bump (Simpsons)** *Barely Illegal (Family Guy)** *Something Wall-to-Wall Mart This Way Comes (South Park) *Day of the Tentacle~KNS Style (Game)** *The Narrow White Line (Family Guy) *Digit Does Hollywood (Family Guy) *That's En-Toon-tainment! (Futurama) *Toon Scoutz in Da Hood (Simpsons)** *Harv Star (Simpsons) *Deep Space Bump (Simpsons) *Space Daffy (Cow & Chicken) *The Camping Side Story (Spongebob)** *Jerkwads Land (Simpsons) *Destination Imagination~KNS Style (Movie) *Regarding Mary (Simpsons)** *Coconuts of Seville (Simpsons)** *She's the Cat (Rocko)** *Gutter Bowlers (Rocko) *Izzy's Trial (Dilbert) *Skarr the Unfriendly Ghost (Spongebob)** *They Saved the Genius' Brains (Simpsons)** *It's the Easter Chipmunk, Mac (Peanuts)** *A Candace Divided (Simpsons) *Ninjas Reminiscent of Us (Family Guy) *The Burp of Destiny (Rocko) *Tokyo University (Futurama)** *Hiram Goes to Tokyo University (Simpsons)** *Mousewolfrat (South Park) *Comet Shower Trilogy (Feline Orgy, Two Guys Nude in a Hot Tub, & Scout-bilee) (South Park) *Stop Smokin' (Cow & Chicken)** *Team Klutzes (Simpsons) *Tales of the Chaos God (Disney Adventure) *Dark Eye (South Park)** *War is the F Word (Futurama)** *Toyland Trilogy (South Park)** *Jack's Friend Falls in Love (Simpsons)** *Big Fuzz on Hippocampus (Family Guy)** *The Ghastly Parabox (Futurama)** *Coraline~KNS Style (Movie)** *The Splitz (South Park)** *Up~KNS Style (Movie)** *Meowth's Fantastic Island (Looney Tunes)** *Great Times with Weapons (South Park) *Wacky Fast Food (Epilogue on time before Bad Fur Day Arc) (Rocko)** *3 Sailors and a Condo (Simpsons) *Raving is Such Sweet Soiree (Fosters) *Tweety's High Flying Adventure~KNS Style (Looney Tunes) *The Devil and Daniel Mouse~KNS Style (Movie)** *Princess and the Frog~KNS Style (Movie) *Care Bears Nutcracker~KNS Style (Movie)** *How to Train Your Dragon~KNS Style (Movie) *Sam & Max Hit the Road~KNS Style (Game) *Phantom Menace~KNS Style (Movie) *358/2 Days~KNS Style (Game) *Chrono Trigger Extra~KNS Style (Game) *Attack of the Clones~KNS Style (Movie) *Dead Man's Chest~KNS Style (Movie) *At World's End~KNS Style (Movie) *Sam & Max Save the World~KNS Style (Culture Shock, Comedy~KNS Style, The Mole, the Mob, and the Meatball, Abe Lincoln Must Die, Reality 2.0, and Bright Side of the Moon) (Game) *Chrono Cross~KNS Style (Game) *Sam & Max Beyond Time & Space~KNS Style (Ice Station Santa, Moai Better Blues, Night of the Raving Dead, Chariots of the Dogs, and What's New Beelzebub?) (Game) *Clone Wars~KNS Style (Movie) *Revenge of the Sith~KNS Style (Movie) *Birth by Sleep~KNS Style (Game) *A Few Nerds and a Manga (Simpsons) *Up and Down the Drugs (South Park) *Stuff Junkies (Rocko) *The War of the Fentons (Simpsons) *We're 2nd Year Students~KNS Style *Kagura and Sakaki~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh) *Felix the Cat Movie~KNS Style (Movie) *Chiyo-chan's Day~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh) *Who Gives a Yen (Rocko) *Exams~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh) *Hell Comes to Tokyo (Family Guy) *The Ocean, Summer Kimonos, and a Party!~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh) *Sports Fest, 2nd Year~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh) *Culture Fest, 2nd Year~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh) *End of 2nd Semester & Christmas~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh) *Koyomi's Ordeals~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh) *One Spring Night~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh) *3000 Big Boys (Futurama) *Men in Black II~KNS Style (Movie) *The Demon's Hands are Idol Playing (Futurama) *Weekends of Thunder (Simpsons) *Passion of the Serpent Cats (South Park)** *Bubs' Succubus (South Park)** *Strong Bad Loves Homestar (Simpsons) *Field Trip to Tokyo Prison (Cow & Chicken) *The Route of All Darkness (Futurama) *22 Short Films About Tokyo (Simpsons) *The Feline Wears Nada (Simpsons) *Sailor Moon's Asian Adventure (based on TMNT III Movie) During Mov 3 *9~KNS Style (Movie) Between OAV 3 & Ch 11 *The Tale of Ducky McDuckenstein (South Park) *Play it Again, Mouser (Family Guy) *Phage's Takeover (Dilbert)** *The Courtship of Daffy's Cousin (Family Guy) *A Head in the Votes (Futurama)** *Drakken Good, Sakaki Bad (Rocko)** *The Devil's Playhouse~KNS Style (The Penal Zone**, The Tomb of Sammun-Mak**, They Stole Max's Brain**, Beyond the Alley of Dolls**, and The City That Dare Not Sleep**) (Game) *James' Incredible Gift (South Park)** *The Lesser of Two Cy-Boids (Futurama) *Fuzzy's Triple Bypass (Simpsons)** *Goofy the Vigilante (Simpsons) *Temp Check~KNS Style (Regular Show) *Weekend at Phage's (Simpsons) *Gregg is a Jerk (Family Guy) *Tauros Days (South Park) *Khan, Baby, Khan (Simpsons) *Camping Can Be Cool~KNS Style (Regular Show) *KNS: How I Spent My Summer Vacation (Tiny Toons)** *Long John Grounder (Family Guy) *Road to Multi-Worlds (Family Guy) *Tangled~KNS Style (Movie) *Enchanted~KNS Style (Movie)* *Raging Homestar & Strong Bad (Futurama) *Academy Picnic (Dilbert)** *Gumstand (Spongebob)** *I Dated an Android! (Futurama) *3 Lights' Groovy Pirate Ghost Mystery (South Park)** *Nightmare in Juuban Ave (Fosters) *Didgeless Love (Futurama) *FUZY (Simpsons) During Ch 11 Coming Soon... Between Xmas Special 3 & Ch 14 *Looney Summer (South Park)** *The Watery South (Futurama) *Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe~KNS Style (Game) *The Shroud of Yukari (Dilbert) *Lil' Crime Halters (South Park) *Battle at the Smithsonian~KNS Style (Movie) *The Man with 2 Cat Pokemon (Family Guy) *A KNS Adventure (Chipmunks)* *'Round Tokyo (Simpsons) *A Very Grimer Christmas (South Park)** *Puzzle Agent 1~KNS Style (Game) *Puzzle Agent 2~KNS Style (Game) *Road to Rainbow Monkeys (Family Guy) *Viva James Vegas (Simpsons) *Who Shot Mr. Phage? (Simpsons)** Between Season 3 & 4 *Another Story~KNS Style (based on the Sailor Moon RPG game, third & true ending inspired by Sonic 2006 last story ending) (Game) *Blame it on Jose (Simpsons)** *Homsar 20XX (South Park) *Mt. Fuji of Madness (Simpsons) *It Punched the Fans (South Park) *Hindu Hair Protection (South Park) *Fury Fuzz The Movie (Simpsons) *The Untroubleable (South Park) *Something You Can Do With Your Hand (South Park) *Kamp Coony (Simpsons) *Siblings and In-Laws (Family Guy) *Cuckoo Lover (South Park) *Granny Weasel (Simpsons)** *Race For Your Life, Strongly Brown (Peanuts) *Bye, Bye, Pidgey (Rocko) *Sailor Moon's Valentine's Day (Spongebob)** *Put Your Head on My Body (Futurama) *Mystery of the Caked Deuce (South Park) *Comrade of the Month (Spongebob) *Bone~KNS Style (Based on the Bone books) Between Mov 4 & Christmas Special 4 *Last Crusade of the Lost Ark to the Video Store of Doom (South Park)** *It's Christmastime Again, Sailor Moon (Peanuts)** *Kouja no Senshi's Christmas Tales (Peanuts)** *Gamma's Choice (Simpsons) *Kung Fu Choppers (Spongebob) *And I'm Maxwell Edison (Family Guy)** *The Way Halfa's Parents Were (Simpsons) *The Unwinnable Edge (South Park) *I Married Maddie (Simpsons) *Jazz's First Word (Simpsons) *Tokyo's El Chubracabra (Dilbert) *And Danny Makes Three (Simpsons) *Secrets of the Furious Five~KNS Style (Movie) *Wedding for Destruction (Simpsons) *Kung Fu Island (Spongebob)** *German Mutt (Family Guy)** *Sasuke's Assistant (Dilbert) *Fussy Symphony (Spongebob) *InToontion (South Park) *Hell on Earth 20XX (South Park)** *Helen Keller Broadway (South Park)** *A Sonic Heroes Thanksgiving (Peanuts)** *Darry vs Thanksgiving (Simpsons)** *Starvin' Tak (South Park)** *Kung Fu Panda Holiday Special~KNS Style (Movie) *Starvin' Tak in Space (South Park) *A Holiday Greeting~KNS Style (Homestar)** *A Kouja no Senshi Christmas (Peanuts)** *A Death Defying Decemberween~KNS Style (Homestar)** *The Best Decemberween Ever~KNS Style (Homestar)** Between Christmas Special 4 & OAV 4 *A Decemberween Mackerel~KNS Style (Homestar)** *You'll Only Move Thrice (Simpsons) *Tokyo: Bigger, Longer, & Uncut (M rated) (South Park)** *When You Wish Upon A Broflowski (Family Guy) *Rodent's Return (Dilbert) *Kung Fu Panda 2~KNS Style (Movie) *How to Eat with Your Rear (South Park) *Maxwell Edison: The Cat and His Dreams (Family Guy) *Amazing Easter Special (South Park)** *Return of Sasuke (South Park) *Goodbye to Bloo~KNS Style (Fosters) Between OAV 4 & Special 4 *3rd Year~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh) *How the Score Was Won (Simpsons) *The Yukari Show (Simpsons) *School Trip~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh) *The Unicorns Have Got to Go~KNS Style (Regular Show)** *Super Pony Friends (South Park)** *Skips Strike~KNS Style (Regular Show) *Entrance Exams Study Camp!~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh) *Journey for Ratings (South Park) *Disowned! (Spongebob)** *Golfed Off (Rocko)** *Rock-a-Doodle~KNS Style (Movie) *Last Sports Fest in High School~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh) *KNS 200 (South Park)** *KNS 201 (South Park)** *Ed Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show~KNS Style (Movie) *Yama-Mayaa~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh) *Kitty Gets Kicked Up a Notch (Futurama) *Onwards, Extrance Exams!~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh) *House Rules~KNS Style (Regular Show)** *Less Percent (South Park)** *Graduation Ceremony~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh) *North by North Tokyo (Family Guy) Between Special 4 & Ch 16 Coming Soon... Between Season 4 & 5 *The Bender They Fall (Simpsons) *Hop~KNS Style (Movie) *Prehistoric Ice Dude (South Park) *Courage's Charity (Dilbert) Between Ch 21 & Mov 5 *Hooked on Aipom Phonics (South Park) *Mr. Jeri Goes to Washington (Simpsons) *Royal Ice Cream (South Park) Between Ch 22 & Mov 6 *Strong Sad in Kidney Danger (Simpsons) Between Mov 6 & OAV 5 *Sexual Harassment Rainbow Monkey (South Park) *Black Hot Catholic Love (South Park) Between Ch 25 & Special 5 *Saving Private Kairi (Family Guy) Between Season 5 & 6 *Mr. Bump's Gift (Dilbert) *Rudeland (South Park) Between Mov 7 & Ch 26 *Klutzes and Dragons (Spongebob) *Extreme Boobage (South Park) Between Ch 26 & Ch 27 *Joe's Ethics (Dilbert) Between Ch 27 & Ch 28 *The Kiss Seen Around Tokyo (Family Guy) Between Ch 30 & OAV 6 *Driving Mrs. Bagge (Rocko) *Amy, the Security Guard (Dilbert) Between OAV 6 & Mov 8 *Carl Tube (Fosters) Between Mov 8 & Special 6 Coming Soon... Non-Canon *Decemberween Short Shorts~KNS Style (Homestar)** *Three Toons (Family Guy)** *Decemberween in July~KNS Style (Homestar)** *Love, Asian Style (Simpsons)** *Alternates of Interest 1 (Futurama) *Alternates of Interest 2 (Futurama) *KNS Viewer Mail (Family Guy) *Clubhouse of Horror Series (Simpsons) *KNS Wars Trilogy (Family Guy) *The Strongbadman 2: Captain Paddywhack (South Park) *Infinite Rising (South Park) *Strongbadman vs Strongbadman & Crew (South Park) *Homestar Halloweens~KNS Style (Homestar) *Which Ween Costumes?~KNS Style (Homestar) *Silly Toons: Back in Action (Looney Tunes) *Kouja no Senshi Spinoff Showcase (Simpsons) *Parallel Sailor Moon~KNS Style (Sailor Moon) *Mr. Muky's Christmas Classics (South Park)** *Remade (Only the last segment's canon) (Futurama) *KNS Christmas Stories (Simpsons)** *Cartoon Network Invaded~KNS Style (Fosters, Eds, MGPAM, Lazlo, & Billy and Mandy) *Done to Pasture (Rocko) *Distance Schlock (Rocko) *KNS Viewer Mail 2 (Family Guy) *Towelie Tribute Fanmake episode *UPDATE: Terror Tales of the Park II~KNS Style (Regular Show) ???/Unknown At This Time Simpson Tribute Fanmakes *Colonel Bowser *Trilogy of Mistake *The Kids Who Knew Too Much *Phage Verkaufen der Kraftwerk *Jack the Daredevil *Old Yen *Future Girls' Substitute *Dead Golfing Society *Fuzzy Alone *Moiseur Plow *Beerless *Buttercup's Inner Child *Scenes from the Class Struggle in Tokyo *My Relative, My Sitter *The Tokyo Files *Mysterious Voyage of Eustace *The Call of the Comrades *Liquid Feud *Paint with Greatness *Digimon of Death *Nack and Psycho the Greats *New Teen on the Block *Xena on the Lam *Two Dozen and One Pokemon *Fruit of Troy *King-Sized Fuzzy *Argit on the Road *Summer of 5 ft. 2 *The Secret War of Amy Rose *Dial D for Dorker *Little Big Caretaker *Natural Born Frenchers *The Danger with Trillions *Realty Sucks *Berry the Lumpkins *Bowser Jr. the Mother *Bowser's Oddessy *Sonic's Night Out *Some Enchanted Night *When Fussy Failed *Fuzzy Denied *Flamin' Bubs *Mr. Rude the Heretic *One Karp, Two Karp, Magikarp, Blue Karp *Penny Mouse vs Cynthia *Sweet Membrane' Baadasssss Song *Captain Hero the Movie *Old Phage and the Snake *Guess Who's Coming to Mock Dinner *EIEI-Fuzzy *Hello Gudder, Hello Chibi *It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Mouse *A Tale of Two Tokyos *The Great Yen Caper *Worst Side Story Ever *Bye, Bye Geeky *The Rat Who Knew Too Little *Double, Double, Kid in Trouble *Secrets to a Triumphant Relationship *Sonik Cany *Ruler of the Hill *Beyond Klutzdome *Axel vs. Dignity *KNS Safari *The Dummy Years *Stories from the Public Domain *'Scuse me While I Lose The Sky *I, Ditz-Bot *Stark Raving Mouse King *Duck-Bud *Eternal Moonshine of the Argit Mind *Nack's Dino Gets an F *The Novel Job *Bump Stops to Smell the Roosevelts Family Guy Tribute Fanmakes *Road to Tokyo Island *Road to Eurasia *Road to Nazi Land *Dial Mamba for Murder *Jacker, Jacker, Caviar Eater *I Am Warren, Hear Me Roar *Drunked Talent *And the Weenie is... *Idol Misbehavior *Forest Love *Fore Parent *Whistle While Your Gal Works *Trick Up Your Ears *Gregg Lives *Screw the Pokemon *Glued Together, Torn Apart *You May Now Kiss the uh...Dude Who Receives *Lady, You Knock Me Out *The Southerner Strangler *New Kidney in Tokyo *Dudes Do Cry *Horsea Seashell Party *Screams of Quiet: The Story of Molly D *Murder Queen *Cool Hand ??? *??? & Bobcat *Forget Me Lots South Park Tribute Fanmakes *Fat Gain 20XX *Tokyo's Volcano *Great Gay Xandir's Great Gay Boat Ride *A Donphan Makes Love to a Swinub *Tokyo's Death *Discord's Chaos *Miss Helpful's Rhinoplasty *The Tijuana Staring Frogs of South America *Tokyo's Chicken Pox *Spooky Goldeen *Jerkovasaurs *Worldwide Ocarina Concert *???'s Silly Hate Crime 20XX *Tokyo's Tooth Fairy 20XX *Quints 20XX *New Grade *Obese Camp *Scout Fight *Free Cap *Our Future Selves and We *Academy's Toilet Paper *Up and Down the Drugs *You Got Screwed *Asia's Wing *Kitsune Kids *Smug Danger *A Million Little Bolts *Le Petit Autism *Guitar Weirdo *The Cute and Ugly List *Ultra Fun Time *Broke and Dumb *Yummy Fraiche *That Poor Coyote *Toonbicabra *Vicky Finds Love *Strong Bad's Faith Hilling Spongebob Tribute Fanmakes *Reverse Day *Flu *The Smokin' Almond *The Ally Games *Sailor Moon vs The Big One *Ripped Shorts *Naughty Nautical Roommates *Pokemon Bug Jam *Candy Hype *Life of Stealing *I'm Your Biggest Worshiper *Pokemon Bug Hunter *Club Meatball *No Wimps Allowed *Drenched Painters *The Lost Bed *Have You Seen This Cat *Homestar the Hall Monitor *Bubble Gum Buddy *Buggy *Nervous Guard on Duty *Food Delivery *Drakken's Day Off *Slushball Effect *Wrapping Paper *Mr. Tickle Meets the Hitcher *Single Kitty Anniversary Rocko Tribute Fanmakes *Vacation Fever *Wash and Spit *Shippin' *Dork Tubed *No Weight, No Gain *Plane Scream *Keeping Up with Kurata *To Hades and Back *Fired! *Plumber Dreams *Outfit Behavior *Recorder Shy *Insane Mechanic *Fang and Nail *From Here to Birth *Manic on Wheels *Dork Bells *Fish-N-Dorks *Bunkfellows *Control Tripped *String Benders *The Ultra Five of Death *Lust Spank *Fair Knowledge *Sand in Your Belly *Benson's Happy Bag *Sick-In-U-Enza *Filthy Ryo-Ohki *Car Marks *The Good, The Bad, and the Rigby *Mr. Bump's Spitball *Snack Pandemonium *Mr. Tickle's Tickled Pinkie *Down the Tube *Tour Rash *Unwitted Sentence *Camp Sut Raw *Fur Licked *Day of the Bug *Slushballs *Team Spicer's Best Friend *Small Story *Nerd Capades *Eduardo's Happy Vermin *Bug Burgers *I See Tokyo, I See France *The Plumplands *Talking Terms *PJ's Dear John *A Bunny for Tails *Brushing Down Under *With Dudes Like These *Shrimp on the Barby *Jack the Mama's Boy *SMAK *Magic 8-Ball *Closet Fool *Sit to Stardom *Spicer Birds *Dirty Puffy Kittys Fosters Tribute Fanmakes *Gags for Nothing *Sweet Oder of Success *Broked *My So Called Gal *Kitty Monster *Trouble After Trouble *Setting an Owner *The Giant Picture *Infernal Sleepover *Car the Two of Us *The Yen Stops Here *Run for Your Life, Kyle and Cartman *The Trouble with Minis *Who Let the Mutts In *Pummel with a Schtick *Cake Dough *The Big Ratbowski *Land of the Bugs *Stinkoman and the Magic Capsule of Power *Argit and the Case of the Overdue Library Crook *Stinkoman and the Great Maker of Everything's Cool Ceremony of Fun That He's Not Invited To *Good Wilt Hunting~KNS Style Cow and Chicken Tribute Fanmakes *Ugliest Candy *Water the Flowers *Supermodel Mary *Academy Bully *Dentist Police *The TK with Four Eyes *Ballerina Namine *Lawnmower Davis *Tokyo's Comet *Filthy Laundry *The Karate Wolf *Alternate Energy *Max Fly *The Torture Wheel *Sora's Fairy Tale *Jessie's A Beauty Peanuts Tribute Fanmakes *He's a Bully, Kent *It's Arbor Day, Eds *KNS All Stars *Happy New Year, Kyle Broflowski *You're A Good Sport, Rodent Squirrel *You're the Greatest, Mr. Bump *Is This Goodbye, Sailor Moon? *It Was a Short Summer, Stan Marsh *It's a Mystery, Henry Wong *You're in Love, Young Dexter *It's Your First Kiss, Manic Hedgehog *She's a Good Skate, Shadow Hedgehog *He's Your The Cheat, Strongly Brown *It's Flashweasel, Frankie Foster *It's Spring Training, SP Kids *Life is a Circus, Three Lights *Play it Again, Sailor Mars *What Have We Learned, Sailor Venus *Bon Voyage, Sailor Moon (and Don't Come Back!) *A Boy Named Mr. Bump *Scooby, Come Home Regular Show Adaptions *Just Set Up the Chairs~KNS Style *It's Time~KNS Style *Peeps~KNS Style *My Mom~KNS Style *High Score~KNS Style *Rage Against the TV~KNS Style *Party Pete~KNS Style *Brain Eraser~KNS Style *But I Have the Receipt~KNS Style *Muscle Woman~KNS Style *Jinx~KNS Style *See You There~KNS Style *Do Me A Solid~KNS Style *Grave Sights~KNS Style *Really Real Wrestling~KNS Style *The Night Owl~KNS Style *A Bunch of Baby Ducks~KNS Style *Skunked~KNS Style *Karaoke Video~KNS Style *Stick Hockey~KNS Style *Bet to Be Blond~KNS Style *Slam Dunk~KNS Style *Cool Bike~KNS Style *Rap It Up~KNS Style *Cruisin'~KNS Style *Weekend at Benson's~KNS Style *Think Positive~KNS Style *Skips vs. Technology~KNS Style *Butt Dial~KNS Style *Eggscellent~KNS Style *Gut Model~KNS Style *Video Game Wizard~KNS Style *Replaced~KNS Style *Trash Boat~KNS Style *Yes, Dude, Yes~KNS Style *Busted Cart~KNS Style *Dead at Eight~KNS Style *Access Denied~KNS Style *Trucker Hall of Fame~KNS Style *Muscle Mentor~KNS Style *Out of Commission~KNS Style *Fancy Restaurant~KNS Style *Diary~KNS Style *The Best VHS in the World~KNS Style *Prankless~KNS Style *Death Bear~KNS Style *Fuzzy Dice~KNS Style *Sugar Rush~KNS Style *Bad Kiss~KNS Style *UPDATE: Exit 9B~KNS Style *UPDATE: Starter Pack~KNS Style *UPDATE: Pie Contest~KNS Style *UPDATE: 150 Piece Kit~KNS Style *UPDATE: Bald Spot~KNS Style *UPDATE: Guy's Night~KNS Style *UPDATE: One Pull Up~KNS Style *UPDATE: The Christmas Special~KNS Style]] (More to Come) Video Game Adaptions *Monkey Island Series~KNS Style (Curse of Monkey Island, Escape from Monkey Island, and Tales of Monkey Island (Launch of the Screaming Narwhal, The Siege of Spinner Cay, Lair of the Leviathan, The Trial and Execution of Guybrush Threepwood, and Rise of the Pirate God)) *Wallace & Gromit Grand Adventures~KNS Style (Flight of the Bumblebees, The Last Resort, Muzzled!, and The Bogey Man) *Fate of Atlantis~KNS Style *Back to the Future Game~KNS Style (It's About Time, Get Tannan!, Citizen Brown, Double Vision, and Outatime) Movie Adaptions *On Stranger Tides~KNS Style *Beetlejuice~KNS Style *Ego Trip~KNS Style *Harry Potter Series~KNS Style (The Sorcerer's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban, Goblet of Fire, Order of the Phoenix, Half Blooded Prince, and Deathly Hollows) *Shrek Series~KNS Style (Shrek, Shrek 2, Shrek the 3rd, Shrek 4ever After, and Puss in Boots) *Despicable Me~KNS Style *Raider of the Lost Arc~KNS Style *Last Crusade~KNS Style *Atlantis the Lost Empire~KNS Style *Underfist: Halloween Bash!~KNS Style *Wallace & Gromit Series~KNS Style (A Grand Day Out, The Wrong Trousers, A Close Shave, & A Matter of Loaf and Death) *BTTF Trilogy~KNS Style (BTTF Parts 1, 2, and 3) *Hood vs Evil~KNS Style *Tron~KNS Style *Tron Legacy~KNS Style *Megamind~KNS Style *Treasure of Manhattan~KNS Style *Mystery of the Night Monster~KNS Style *Fievel Goes West~KNS Style *Dark Crystal~KNS Style *Spirited Away~KNS Style *Twice Upon a Time~KNS Style *Austin Powers~KNS Style (International Man of Mystery, The Spy Who Shagged Me, and Goldmember Shorts Adaptions and Tribute Fanmakes *King Ramses' Curse~KNS Style (Courage) *Cajun Granny Stew~KNS Style (Courage) *Hunchback of Nowhere~KNS Style (Courage) *The Gods Must Be Goosey~KNS Style (Courage) *The Duck Brothers~KNS Style (Courage) *The Ride of the Valkyries~KNS Style (Courage) *Remembrance of Courage Past~KNS Style (Courage) *Ball of Revenge~KNS Style (Courage) *Osaka's Hurricane (Cleveland Show) *Hokaido's Hurricane (American Dad) *Rini's Picture Diaries Series~KNS Style (Sailor Moon) *Sailor Moon SuperS Special~KNS Style (Sailor Moon) Trivia *Completed Ones at This Site * The symbol "*" means the fic is in progress and the "**" means the fic is completed. Category:Schedule Category:Information Lists Category:Episode Guide Category:Kouja no Senshi